


Polysoul half-rainbows

by Dawnbie



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autistic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Dr. Emile Picani (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Short Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders (mentioned) - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, it's a tag now, surprised that isn't a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbie/pseuds/Dawnbie
Summary: (Previously Titled "Cloth, Cameras, and Half-Eaten Markers")Virgil doesn't have the slightest idea how soulmates work, Janus can't help but take notes on his mystery third soulmate, and Remus can't wait to meet this third soulmate. They'll still try to make it work!Patton can't help but act altruistically even at the expense of his soulmates, Roman is both too clingy and has issues recognizing when he's overstepped his boundaries until it's too late, Logan didn't plan on meeting his soulmates- he just wanted to focus on his schoolwork. But they'll try to figure it out too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dot/Larry (Cartoon Therapy)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. The First Cut Square

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this fic far more than I probably should have, But I'm glad that I'm finally publishing a chapter! I don't promise regular uploads but I hope this journey is fun for all who watch!

This could not be happening. Out of everything that could happen after turning 14 back in October, Virgil couldn’t believe that he had two or more soulmates. He had hoped that the sudden writing he woke up to that morning was just some elaborate prank or some mistake. But nope, the paper in his hand and the stupidly long testing process disproves this about as much as his medical diagnosis’ when he was a child. The only difference from then and now was that he  _ mostly _ understood what it meant, unlike when he didn’t understand the slightest of things. The only slight comfort was from his mom hugging his arm and patting his hand, shaking the paper in his hands as a result.

“Oh, don’t you worry Virgil. We’ll figure out everything we need to do before the end of winter break!” His mom sorrowfully exclaimed, red lipstick smearing on his cheek as she kissed it. 

“Cmon Dot, you’re acting like he got diagnosed with an incurable disease!” His father puffed a sigh, looking through the driver mirror to the back. Virgil knew the results were really just worrying the man further, these weren’t exactly the results any of them were expecting.

“Thank god we’re switching your school anyways, maybe we can find one with more curriculums. Oh! Maybe you could even-”

“-no promises pops, being the focus for a crowd even on a stage, still sounds freaky to me.” Virgil replied, playful smirk but meaning every word. Both his parents reacted with all the exaggeration he’s come to expect, his father groaning in frustration and his mother clicking. Virgil could huff in amusement at the display as he pulled his headphones from his bag, ready to drown in some MCR until they got home. At least that was his plan, until his father voiced a plan B.

“We should go out to eat, to celebrate that this wasn’t something worse or some incurable sickness.” His dad expressed, clearly trying to be the one to lift the awkward aura. Virgil merely shrugged, he was never really one to talk over dinner but hopefully this helps at least his mom’s a little. As his parents talked about where they should go, Virgil felt yet  _ another _ tingle across his body, this time it’s climbing up his arm.  _ What the heck is happening now? _ Virgil tugged his sleeve slightly only to be shown the start of- oh dear god this is worse than what he woke up to that morning! This morning it may have been a drawing of a zombie from Green, as he dubbed the first soulmate, and a shit post, from gold the other, but now Green seemed intent on drawing a dick! He quickly yanked his sleeve down, making part of his shirt roll into a ball in his hand. Yeah no, he wasn’t taking his winter jacket off for a while. 

A while didn’t seem long enough, it wasn’t too long until he was sat in front of his parents in a buffet trying to ignore any and everything happening across his skin at the moment even with the persistent tingling. Which is why he was still sitting at the table with his winter jacket on. His parents didn’t seem to have picked up on this possibly being a soulmate issue.

“How come you haven’t gone for anything yet? You’re usually all over the chicken-pesto pasta and jello within the first ten seconds of coming in.” His mom had concern and worry as clear as the water in his cup from his old man. If there was any time to start to fidget and stress then it would be now, the angsty teen decided then and there. He pulled out his fidget cube as he tried to explain in the most eloquent way possible that one of his soulmates was drawing a penis on his arm and that going for food meant rolling his sleeves up and exposing the entire restaurant to  _ that _ . However, that had failed spectacularly.

“Um… soulmate’s not being restaurant friendly. Don’t wanna risk getting kicked out or stared at over it.” Virgil tried to explain, suddenly feeling about as awkward as one of those people apologizing for anything their soulmate did. That was something he had to get used to now, wasn’t it? His mother looked confused while his father now seemed curious.

“What exactly did they do within the ten minutes of us getting here?” Yep, his father was definitely curious over this. The exact opposite of what he was hoping for. Virgil released a shaky breath, looked around their table to make sure no one would walk by and see. He tugged his jacket off and plucked up his sleeve, suddenly red as his mom’s glasses at the drawing. He had stopped looking back when it had only a few details, but it has gotten to the point where green had added detailed hairs and veins while Yellow had joined in and now it looks like the things  _ peeing _ . ‘Yellow, I have only known you about a day and I already feel betrayed.’ 

His parents seemed to have a much more positive reaction to it than he was expecting. His father had nearly spat his drink out laughing at it, while his mom was definitely embarrassed but mostly shocked. Virgil only felt more self conscious the longer the two didn’t form proper words. Virgil tried to break the tension by voicing his thoughts, hoping that they don’t freak out over it since this is all known to all three of them. 

“I uh…  _ really _ hope this isn’t drawn to scale-”

Virgil jumped as his father smacked the table as he wheezed out another laugh, his ribs will likely feel that in the morning.

“‘Hope it isn’t drawn to scale!’ You’re gonna kill me Virgil!” His father wheezed out, smacking the table all the while. Drawing the attention from a couple tables, one having a girl pointing at Virgil as her dad tried to regain her attention. Virgil quickly yanked down his sleeve and began playing with the strings to the hood on his short sleeved hoodie.

“Okay, we can… get you a plate for you. Would you like anything specific?” His mother asked, clearly trying to comfort him the best she could. The thing about his parents however, was how different their parenting techniques were from each other. His father cleared his through and sobered up very fast at the notion of having Virgil have his needs taken care of over a drawing.

“Hold on Dot, he really should get it himself.” His focus went back to his son, “Virgil, I know you sometimes need us there to feel safe or less embarrassed, but you know that we can’t exactly do everything for you. So would you feel better if one of us went with you while you got your own plate?”

Virgil leaned back in his chair, he really didn’t want to head to where a bunch of eyes could be on him over the- still being detailed- drawing. But he knew that he couldn’t just rely on his parents for every little inconvenience, his dad was sure to encourage independence. Virgil nodded as he began to scoot his chair back to stand up, ready to just get hit by the first soul-bonded public dinner done with already.

Virgil had decided on his dad, not to be rude to his mom but dad did have a point whenever he said that working with small children has destroyed how she spoke in normal conversation sometimes. At least if something goes wrong he knows his backup won’t run the risk of baby-talking whoever has an issue with him on accident. 

Even as he’s getting his predictable plate of some chicken pesto pasta and jello, he’s feeling a bit better about his whole soulmate thing. 

  
  


|||

  
  


He wasn’t sure how to feel about the envelope sled to him during breakfast. He doesn’t remember doing anything that would warrant a letter, did he forget about something? Oh no, he did, didn’t he? His arms felt strained as he grabbed the envelope, eyes feeling wide and cold as he stared at the words on the front.

‘Sanders High School’

The nervous teen looked up, seeing both parents smiling whilst waiting for a response. Virgil was taken aback, he had to envelope. He had to see if this was really asking what he thought it was. 

…

The more Virgil read the more excited he got. By the time he finished the paper he had to put it down as he needed to shake the energy out of his hands as he manically giggled, hopping from one foot to the next. He was going to such a big new school! It was one of the schools he and his parents were interested in & they sent in a request the second Virgil was announced to be leaving his current high school! 

Virgil had a moment of realization, he sprinted up to his room. If he was going to go he had to make sure he had all the supplies possible, as the school was listed for having a bigger selection of classes than most colleges and he had to make sure he was prepared. If that meant taking inventory then he would do so whilst triple-checking, can never be too sure.

  
  


|||

  
  
  


Out of all the changes that came from finding out that you have multiple soulmates, why was this school making ‘SoulBond Studies’ a mandatory course for him to take? Don’t get him wrong, the school was practically like three office buildings as a school but he didn’t really grasp why this was needed. Sure, there were things about soulmates that even his parents didn’t know yet but even then it wasn’t like he couldn’t just search up his questions to get answers on his own.

Unless they do something like force him to learn only about the history of soulmates or something, which if they do Virgil’s gonna lose his cool. If they plan on teaching the class anything he hopes it includes a few manners, there have been moments where some distant relatives have tried reading his skin already and it’s started to get him antsy again.

… actually, is there soulmate etiquette that’s different from monosouls? Wait, he should be focusing on his class selection...

He was surprised by the fact that the school has a home ec. of course, he was even more surprised that this school has advanced cooking and fashion classes on top of that! Virgil hadn’t even stepped foot on campus and this place already felt like it was from a fairytale! The art class was a no brainer considering what his walls mostly consisted of, aside from the cat shelves and toys. Thank god his dad talked him into getting P.E. done during freshman year, he didn’t want to walk around this new place with extra clothes and he’d much rather not repeat his last year of elementary school. Heck, even some courses seem to be in conjunction with others! He’d be a fool to not join Drama’s Costume Course, theater and sewing in one class is practically perfect for him and his parents theater passion.

The excitement of picking so many elective classes and courses got Virgil to start promptly petting his cat Vincent as a means of stemming a little. In a few weeks he’s gonna be walking around a pretty large campus, what if this place has the same ranking system as his last school? Or what if this school somehow has it  _ worse? _ Avoiding any other multiple soulmate groups and their dramas would probably be for the wiser, unless that sort of thing ends up looking suspicious. What if his soulmates draw or write something that could get him in trouble? Or they write some sort of SoulBond slang or terms? How would I be able to even know ahead of time? Virgil doesn’t think he could handle another grocery shop incident with another random lady nearly pushing him into a panic attack over the word ‘boobie’ on his face. God dammit Green has already become such a strong saying and it hasn’t even been a month with these two.

If he just keeps out of everyone’s way and keeps his writing covered he might be fine. Hopefully. He really hopes that this works…


	2. Green Markers with scribbled notebooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets his time to sit and observe. After all, how can he be chaotic if he doesn't know where to strike?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I'm weirdly excited for this one.

_ Run. _

_ Just get the paper’s to the library and run like Jason’s after you. _

These were the only thoughts that rushed through Remus’ mind as he slammed himself into the doors within the hallways, huffing out a breath as he passed rows upon rows of lockers. The second Janus sent him the stack of pictures he didn’t need to be told what they were for and what was needed from him. They’ve had this sort of song and dance since about the start of winter break, when Janus first brought up the mystery ink stains that he would spot and had wanted to start cataloging the stains neither Janus nor Remus would cause and the weird moments of feeling the slightest tingle but seeing no ink appear. 

It’s had practically become Janus’ latest obsession, and Remus was always more than happy than to encourage any avenues Janus started heading down. Which is why Remus was having no issues with slamming his face into the door to the upstairs of the library.

Remus peaked over the railing to see where his snake-loving boo was stationed today, he seemed to be trying to convince Roman and Logan again about what they’ve been seeing and experiencing as of late since coming back from winter break. Ah Remus felt wild whenever Janus was getting as worked up as he could see even from the second floor. Which is also why he wouldn’t have any issues practically jumping all the way from the second floor to the first floor, even with the librarians distressed scolding's every time he did it. Thank god he does parkour whenever his dad or Roman would force him to go outside, his bone-breaking risks and all. 

The others shot their heads in his direction hearing his thud from landing. He rushed over to the table with the copied papers in hands!... Well, arms. Yeah, Janus did ask for a lot of pictures to be printed this time. It seemed like their mystery soulmate had been getting more active, Janus was guessing that it was because school had started back up and that this person was acting in response to it.

Remus handed Janus his papers, heading over to sit by Patton who was glancing at the notes with an excited and curious look. Patton may have been the first to believe the duo, but that didn’t mean his soulmates were anywhere as easy.

“I still don’t believe something this ridiculous.” Roman huffed, crossing his arms and slumping in his plush chair. The taller twin then looked over at a professionally dressed nerd with an almost desperate look on his face. “Tell them how impossible it is Logan!”

Said nerd looked up at the group again, adjusting his glasses. “Well I did look into the possibility of gaining a soulmate later in life.” The group leaned slightly at this, curious to hear what he found. “It turns out it is possible.” Janus flashed a smile towards Logan at this while Patton and Remus fist-bumped in victory and Roman just groaned, clearly annoyed that his own soulmates were fueling anything his twin was doing. Remus smacked the back of his head at the display, usually tired of that nearly instantly. Would it kill him to pretend to not be bothered every once in a while? Logan tilted his head and rose his eyebrows at them, his sign for ‘I’m not done yet’. They all resettled as Logan continued on. “However, it appeared that any heavy delays in a SoulBond appearing seems to come about when a person either has a large age gap within the bond or has diagnosed medical problems that are usually present since birth. Some that have  psychiatric disorders include Autism, Bipolar Disorder, Schizophrenia, even various Anxiety Disorders also can end up having these delays within their bond. In fact, it’s been documented that some people found out that something was wrong when they experienced such delays.” When Remus quickly glanced over at Janus, he saw that he was vigorously taking notes of everything Logan was saying. 

The last half Logan said worried Remus a bit. He remembered how Janus had reacted the first few weeks during middle school when the two first met and found out that they were soulmates. He had been very touchy-feely, intense eye contact any time they went out, even having kept a couple extensive journals and several photo’s of Remus’ own writing and drawings, and Remus had found it all charming as hell! But that was back when they were young and neither really knew better, back when Janus had first moved into town and didn’t know what ‘normal’ soulmate bonding even looked like, back when they were just a duo. 

Things have changed sense then, Janus had gotten into acting more and challenging Roman. Which Remus would swear to the grave was the funniest reaction he had seen out of Roman in a while. The photo-taking has been toned down a bit, along with the somewhat clinging he was doing and the staring has practically completely stopped. Well, he would be believing that if it wasn’t for what he’s seeing Janus doing now. A binder dedicated to documenting any  _ small _ thing this third soulmate could be doing, looking either calculating or staring at the photos like staring would answer any number of the questions he had asked Remus himself once.

The nagging fear in the back of his head from back in middle school before finally meeting Janus suddenly rushed back to him. What if we somehow freak them out? Except this feeling is accompanied by an odd new sensation to it, it felt gross. Because based off what Logan said, this third member could either be a  _ lot _ younger than them or could have mental issues that could be exacerbated by them, even if unintentionally. He didn’t want to accidentally cause that sort of stress.

Writing down the smallest of things they did felt invasive now.

“Soulmate Meeting!” Remus shrieked, slamming his hands on the table thus startling the group and receiving an exasperated shushing from the librarian. Remus wasn’t focused on that, he walked past Janus into one of the rows of books outside of sight from his pillow-princess twin and his soulmates. 

“Is something wrong Remus?” Janus asked, face staying as suave as usual but a hint of worry that only he could pick up on. “Okay so, hear me out first?” Remus asked, just to make sure conclusions aren’t jumped to too quickly before he can say all he wants to. Janus tilted his head and furrowed his brows, Remus would be too if Janus had said that to himself considering how that hasn’t really been an issue  _ since _ middle school. Remus paused for a minute, thinking of a quick nickname for their third, it’s never too early to start making a list of them! “I think you should pause on collecting stuff on number for a little while. In fact, we should probably start trying to find them based on what we have now!” Janus just stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. “Remus, what we have now isn’t enough to start searching! We don’t even know if they go to the same school as us, let alone if they live in the same town as us or if they even find us freaky or not. We should keep documenting  _ then  _ when we have a better idea about how to approach this soulmate, we confront them.”

Remus couldn’t help being confused by this version, “but if they’re flighty or have a medical problem that could cause them to pull away more, wouldn’t they think that having so many notes on them to  _ be _ freaky?”

He wasn’t expecting Snake Eyes to snap at that. “Oh, so running around the town like chickens without their heads is a better solution?” He spat out like venom, frustration oozing from his body.

Remus puffed out a defeated sigh, “fine, we’ll keep tabs on them.”

Remus still doesn’t think any of this is a good idea, but he’s just gonna have to hope this doesn’t blow up in their face.

|||

  
  


Remus was never the biggest fan of SoulBond Studies, but the history did credit him to some horror story ideas which he can never turn down. Looking over at Janus and Logan however, they were going to hyper focus in this class if it killed them. He knew already each of their motives, Logan’s always had this fascination with SoulBonds and by extension soulmates. Janus however, Janus has been really focused on their Mystery soulmate. Remus  _ has _ been trying to distract Janus from Mystery, but that can only work so often. He wished he could do something- anything to ease Janus’ own worries, knowing full well that their nagging fears were the same as each other’s.

Patton sat down next to him in their row as usual, but he was accompanied by some goth kind he hasn’t seen before. It wasn’t a new thing to Remus that Patton could and would make friends with anybody but this one seems to be an interesting case.

“Hey Remus! This is Virgil, he just transferred here from HanDon High and he’s a sophomore!” Patton rapidly explained, practically vibrating in his seat. The kid just waved at him slightly, avoiding eye contact and overall seemingly flustered by Patton’s default with anything new. Remus decided to take his jacket off, his body finally defrosting enough to sit in his long sleeved shirt. He stretched his hand across Patton towards Virgil. “Welcome to Sanders High Virgil!” 

Virgil seemed taken aback by this but quickly shook his hand in response, seemingly mumbling something under his breath nervously. The goth quickly dove into his bag yanking out class supplies, seemingly nervous. 

Remus decided to look this kid up and down while he waited for class to start, since if Patton was attached then it’s likely he’ll be seeing a lot of this kid. That and it isn’t illegal to  _ observe _ another person. Just from sitting the kid did seem a bit taller than him, by only a couple inches or so, so not that impressive. He was pretty surprised by the- clearly goth- cartoonish patches sewed onto his black pants. The baggy turtleneck shirt, sweater vest and hoodie combo was also surprising, especially since the kid doesn’t even seem the slightest bit hot under the layers. He kinda looked like he would fit right in with the Addams family if he’s gonna be honest, wonder if this kid does any of the stuff  _ that _ family does. His hair was a solid black, straight, had bangs drooping over his eyes, and kinda too simple for his liking. 

Patton snapped him from his staring, Virgil seemed fully focused on his notebook seemingly already filled with doodles. “Oh! Virgil has a cat! Wanna see a picture he sent me?” Patton had already started pulling open his phone to find it. Remus wasn’t entirely sure why Patton would think he was into cats, they seemed too simple for him. It wasn’t until Remus saw the phone being shoved into his hands did he understand. The black cat was seemingly missing a front leg as it was playing with a potted plant in a window, it even had one of those bandanna collars that Roman got for their dog once then never used again except it had a skull pattern with cat patches seemingly to fix it again.

Maybe replace the bandanna with something cooler, and it was the exact type of thing Remus was into. Remus looked Patton in the eye, his manic energy being carried through his face. “Patton, if you don’t send me that picture in the next ten seconds I’ll literally  _ scream _ .” Virgil looked worried at the notion, Patton didn’t notice as he nodded so hard his smiley face hairpin almost fell out. “Consider it already done!” The second Remus got it he placed it as his Home Screen, replacing the long Furby he had before. Janus has been trying to talk him into replacing it for a while now.

As class began, he couldn’t help but notice that Virgil was practically writing nearly the whole time. At a slight glance, it looked like he was even adding notes on soulmate slangs and terms, seemingly more antsy as the class went on. He was practically asking a question every couple minutes, Remus could see that Janus and Logan weren’t happy with this goth kid seemingly pushing the review to a two-class assignment instead of one. It wasn’t until partway through class as they went over reviewing from last semester did he understand why Virgil seemed almost scared and lost. “Wait, the writing causes a tingling feeling across everyone?” The teacher snapped, “Mr. Limestone if you interrupt my class one more time with another foolish question that has an obvious answer you will spend the rest of class in the hall.” A few of the other students silently laughed at the display. Virgil seemingly curled in on himself, tucking his hands under his desk and looking at the floor in front of the teacher. He mumbled a quiet “sorry” before hugging himself and leaning against the table. Patton glanced at him concerned at the behavior.

… Virgil genuinely doesn’t know  _ shit  _ when it comes to soulmates or SoulBonds. Oh, this kid was  _ fucked _ . Remus decided that he was just gonna watch Virgil the rest of class, he already reviewed the night before so it wasn’t like he would be behind, nor was he gonna worry about missing assignments until at least after the first two weeks back. Once the teacher started teaching the class again, Virgil seemed to dive straight back into scribbling in as many bullet points and notes as possible. Except now he seems to pause before seemingly panicking when he thought he missed something. He didn’t even bother raising his hand for the rest of class, even at the end where the teacher directly asked the class to raise their hands if they have questions. If anything he looked like he was searching through for the best questions before slumping back in his chair.

Virgil was the first to leave the class, which startled at least half the students. The teacher just shook his head slowly. Remus grabbed Patton’s arm as he stood up, drawing the attention of Logan and Janus from the other side of the room. “You picked up on that too, right?”

Patton searched Remus’ face for a moment, then briskly nodded before slipping from his grip and heading out the door.

An uncomfortable feeling began to wriggle under Remus’ skin, even if Remus knew Janus wasn't writing.

|||

  
  


Date night at Charles’ Puff Pastries hasn’t been going as nicely as he hoped. Janus was still getting distracted by No Show and it’s edging it’s way across Remus’ last nerve. He doubted Missing No even read their meet-up at this point, they never seemed to write in the first place- let alone read any of their conversations.

By the time they went back to the prize counter he grabbed Janus’ hand, hoping to draw attention to the soulmate he had in front of him. Janus released a heavy sigh at the gesture looking at him for the first time the whole evening, the two decided on getting a few slinkies, some Pop Rocks and about ten bags of assorted googly eyes. The two popped their coats on and headed out the door, at least their soap was as good as the lemon merengue.

The duo decided to wander for a bit, taking in the crisp winter air. Remus wondered back to why their third still hasn’t responded, why still incognito? It’s been at least two weeks since everyone came back from winter break, and at this point Janus seems almost depressed at how Ghost Face hasn’t been making his presence seen but felt. Remus has been trying to be patient too, but at this point he’s starting to feel insulted at how it still feels like Mystery doesn’t want any part of them. 

“Remus, do you think our third fears us?” He snapped his attention back to Janus, there seemed to be a somewhat bitter and resigned look across his face. Remus wasn’t sure what to say, what  _ could _ he say? “I…” Remus sighed, “I don’t know anymore.”

Janus stopped, staring at a frozen pond. Yellow reached for Green’s hand, as the two watched the snow fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot I was wanting to do with this chapter, but I figured I'll save some of them for the next few chapters.
> 
> Some of these guys are gonna look a bit different from their normal counterparts simply because I want to combine the sides into a more Cartoon Therapy-esque human universe. 
> 
> Virgil especially had this treatment, since I wanted him to have some visual and theme ties to Larry & Dot since they're his parents. I feel like I should explain a couple of these since I'm not sure if I made it too obvious or too subtle. Virgil's last name being Limestone was supposed to be a double reference to Larry & Dot during the first episode of Cartoon Therapy, both when they were compared to the Flintstones (and Limestone being a type of stone) and when Steven Universe was used as the tool of comparison. Virgil wearing a sweater vest was also supposed to tie him into the two wearing sweater vests in that episode too.
> 
> All the other characters are gonna have visual tie-ins like this when we get to it.
> 
> I'm pretty hyped to explore the next chapter, Janus will be up next. I imagine that he's gonna be pretty sassy.


	3. Golden Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus' view from the last few days.

Dealing with Roman has been the last thing on Janus’ mind, he may have a few bigger fish to fry, it could be from one of the teachers having an affair with another, it could be keeping the Oswald triplets from somehow destroying the school, it could be how his third soulmate seems to hate him, but that doesn’t mean that Roman is his full responsibility here. Besides, he’s only behaving for now because this is Remus’ theater work and he isn't about to start trying to tamper with his soulmate's brand of genius. Even if Roman is just harassing one of the only two costume artists that agreed to work on this project when the said artist’s clearly making sure his costume fit right.

“I still think it’s rude to possibly cover up your soulmate's glorious art! Only spiteful people would do something like that.” Roman complained, crossing his arms and tilting his head up dramatically. Virgil, the dumbest person Janus has met in a while, just shook his head as he continued to readjust the belt to Janus’ pirate costume. Truth be told, even Janus was a bit curious about why this student seemed to insist on wearing arm gloves whilst working, especially since wearing patterned ones commonly means one is a monosoul. Of course, he could clearly see Virgil keeping various pin needles stabbed into said gloves and could just call his observing quits there. But based on how their other costume artist had a little pincushion, Janus could be convinced that Virgil was just covering his markings just out of spite, Roman’s interpretation making too much sense considering what he’s seen out of the teen.

“It’s just Monosoul fashion dude, there isn’t really much to it aside from reflecting soulbond art in cloth form meant to keep soulmate couples from feeling awkward, way quicker and cheaper than drawing to yourself is the mindset anyways.”

Janus peeked up at that, he didn’t know Virgil followed monosoul mannerisms. He didn’t even know that was why Monosouls wore detailed gloves. Well, he probably could’ve guessed Virgil’s knowledge based on the gloves, the lack of peeking at other people’s soulbond writing or illustrations, or maybe the fact that Virgil tends to be the kind to not brag about his partners like a lot of other soulbond people do at times. In fact, has Virgil talked about his soulmates before? Janus can’t actually recall if he ever has. “Oh please, with how little you look I bet you wouldn’t know the first thing about your soulmates!” Virgil went quiet for a moment, seemingly too focused on his work to process too much outside of it. “I know one likes to draw octopi and sex organs while the other likes snakes and referencing broadway if that counts for anything.” Roman glared at Virgil who couldn’t see it, while Janus chuckled at the response given. He wasn’t expecting Virgil to readily give an answer. If anything he was expecting him to put up a fight over such vital information. Roman puffed again, not done trying to poke holes in Virgil’s logic. “Well, what if they were writing down info about their best friends’ birthday, or when they were going on a date with another one of their soulmates, or even if one of your soulmates vents about a stressful day? How are you supposed to know if you don’t read or see what they’re drawing?” Roman tilted his head up, seemingly proud at how he left Virgil speechless. However Janus could see the look of horror and anger comedically growing on Virgil’s face, Vigil looked to have quite a few things to say to the Prince of Performance, seemingly building with every scenario Roman proposed. Virgil slowly turned to look at Roman, Roman looked taken aback by the expression on his face. “You ask them about those things when you meet in person, and not stalk their private life like some overly obsessive psycho is a good start.” Janus couldn’t contain his laughter anymore at Roman’s awful scenario questions. Roman looked like he was just called a back-alley hooker. “And If they’re venting, then that shit ain’t meant for my eyes to see if they’re venting. Because they’re letting out their feelings through a medium they feel safest in, not an invitation to start memorizing everything they’ve ever said.”

Janus had finally calmed down enough, he’s seen enough of Roman’s awful attempts at winning Virgil over to watching his soulmate to add his own thoughts into the ring. “If I may add in my own humble thoughts, I for one feel that there are some genuinely good instances where watching is important to do.” Virgil scoffed at him, “uh-huh, sure. I can think of a few good ways stalking is appropriate to do.” Janus exaggeratedly looks to the side. “I would say less ‘stalking’ and more ‘number of parties that share the same messaging group’, If you don’t want something shared then you don’t put it in a group chat, the same principles apply to soulbonds.” Virgil stopped working for a moment, seemingly thinking it over. Yeah, Janus found Virgil pretty dumb. But god damn if the little guy didn’t make the class go by _so_ much quicker. “So, with that in mind, I truly must ask. What would happen if one of your soulmates were attempting to write to you specifically? What should happen if they’re venting as a means of trying to build a network of support? What if those soulmates were to get into an accident and could only write for help across their skin? If you don’t look how can you know for certain?” Looking at Virgil, he looked confused and a bit stressed by the scenario's Janus gave him. Good. Something to have the little tailor to think about. “I mean… I don’t think they know I’m there so…” Roman seemed to find his footing again, “What?! Have you not written them or something?!” Virgil just shrugged as he went back to work, Roman going on about how Virgil needed to make his presence known. Janus wasn’t going to push this one, it was obvious that Virgil either just wants to meet his soulmates in a casual way or he’s just not the most aware when it comes to polysoul edict. Maybe Remus really was right about Virgil having been kept unaware about soulmate edict by his parents, he and the others will need to fix this.

  
  


|||

  
  


There was a reason Janus didn’t like going over when Remus was out, even if it was just to walk their old Doberman Eric. The reason sitting across from him on the couch as one of the Friday the 13th movies was playing. Roman had tried changing the channel twelve times since Remus left, and he wasn’t about to let Roman hog the TV like he does whenever his soulmates are over. Roman’s soulmates’ spoiling of Roman has left him practically treating those who aren't his soulmates like they're somehow below him, and Janus always did enjoy it whenever he stumbled upon someone like this. It meant he could mess with them so much easier. Even as Roman keeps trying to sneak the remote away from Janus, they both know that Janus’ preference for snakes isn’t purely an aesthetic one. Both leaving quick and vicious strikes when needed. This was why Roman was currently holding his wrist as if Janus had just threatened to cut his hand off. Roman scoffed, still holding his wrist like it’s a newborn baby. “I still don’t get why Remus would leave you in charge.” Janus rolled his eyes at Roman’s grumbling, already used to his childish complaining. “It couldn’t _possibly_ be because he is _smarter_ than you think and _knows_ better than to leave you in charge.” Roman sat up a bit at this, clearly frustrated with Janus being in the right. “Or maybe he’s really playing favorites, you snake.” Janus placed his hand over his chest dramatically. “Oh, you _flatter_ me.” Janus put his focus back on the TV, satisfied with the state of things. But he couldn’t stop himself from hearing Roman mumble something under his breath, something that put hot iron in his bloodstream. “I wish Remus was soulless, just so there could be a lesser brother…” With how under his breath it was, it’s shocking that Janus was able to even hear it. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to be pissed about it. But he’ll get his revenge for Remus, he usually does anyway.

He sat with a large grin on his face at the end of the hall with Virgil, who seemed to like this spot in the hall about as much as the library. “What exactly are you waiting for? You don’t usually sit here.” Janus merely made a shushing noise as he watched and listened. He didn’t care if Virgil didn’t understand why he was there, if anything his placement is perfectly convenient. The opera-level shriek from within the halls was his cue, he neutralized his face and began picking at his nails. He could see Virgil not even flinching at the scream and just focusing on his phone, perfect. Soon the crowd parted and there stood a very pissed-off Roman, covered in Halloween confetti and glitter all whilst puffing through his nose. “Janus.” At this Virgil looked up and snorted for a second before looking away, no doubt still grinning at the fate of the dramatic teen. Janus raises his hands in mock surrender at the princely boy. “Don’t look at me, I’d never use Glitter or anything Halloween. Unlike a certain someone.” Janus quickly flashed his eyes in Virgil’s direction, the anxious idiot not even looking at them as this all happens. Roman looks at Virgil, now directing his anger at him. Looking now, it looks like Virgil did have a bit of orange glitter stuck to his hoodie sleeves. Janus is getting far too proud of his setup now. He couldn’t predict the way Roman actually grabbed the lanky kid by the hood collar. “Alright smart aleck, we’re gonna have a _chat_.” Janus could see him visibly pale, he suddenly felt a bit guilty about setting Virgil up. “Woah! W-what did I do?!” Janus wasn’t expecting Roman to start dragging the poor guy by the collar to who knows where. He had to fix this somehow. He pulled open Remus on his phone and called. “Heya baby! What’s-” Janus cut him off. “-I think your twin is about to murder a sophomore over a prank he didn’t do.” he could hear Remus sigh from the other end, “I’ll be right on it.”

  
  
  


|||

  
  
  


“Well good. I’m glad we could come to a mutual agreement Elliot. I’m sure Mitchell wouldn’t mind being out of the picture permanently this time.” Logan exclaimed, closing a book on ‘The Effects of Smoke’, looking over at his nephew Elliot. Janus never understood how Logan’s family somehow created a situation where a freshman high schooler could be an uncle to a college student, but whatever helps him and Remus sneak into parties. It seemed like ghosting three seemed to be active today, as his arms have been tingling but there’s nothing there. “Yeah, yeah… are you sure your parents won’t mind me staying in their attic?” Logan waved a hand at Elliot, clearly “figuratively” brushing Elliot's concern aside. “Do not worry, I was just on the phone with them and I highly doubt they would go back on their word so half-hazard or quickly.” He explained, readjusting his glasses. Soon Patton runs over with at least three different boxes of markers and more paper than is likely needed. “Hey, guys! I’m gonna do something cool!” Patton began yanking out the markers to one box set, instructions flying out with it. Janus tries to read over the box before it’s snatched away from him by the wholesome boy himself. “Don’t worry about the name, just know they’re dark light markers!” Janus shrugged as Patton began drawing on both the paper and himself, not seeming to care about the looks he’s getting from passersby. Soon Logan speaks up about it. “Patton, could you keep the markers to your areas? I can still feel it appears.” At this, Janus’ eyes widened a bit. Without thinking, he grabbed one of the dark lights and shined it on Logan and Patton. He couldn’t believe it, the dark light was appearing across the soulmate bond. Just on time, he could feel more writing on his wrist but couldn’t see it. He instantly shined the light on it, and what does he see?

“ _Green, why must you do the weirdest of things? I go for a nap and I wake up to the lyrics to ‘Love Game’ by Lady Gaga on my leg. Now you must live with the realization that my dad will now never stop playing Lady Gaga because of this. Why must you do the things you do_?”

Janus could cry, he can finally see what the messages are. He looked up at Logan and Patton, both just as shocked as him. He gripped the Blacklight to his chest. “Now you don’t get this back, it’s officially mine now.” Patton giggled at this while Logan shook his head dismissively. He quickly struggled to get his phone out of his pocket as he balanced the blacklight and camera to take a picture of the words and doodles under his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am so sorry for taking so long to add another chapter to this story. That's on me, and I'll try updating more often. I hope this is a decent step in the right direction!


	4. The Kitty Cat Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's issues are next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has some relationship tension, I don't know if that's triggering to anyone but just in case it is; please be wary here!

“Sup, Pat!” Kai called to an approaching Patton, a bucket of water in their hands. “Hey, guys! So, what’s been going on? Anything cool, like those rubber sticky hands Mr.S sometimes gives out?” Sloane sighed as he hopped up to sit on the wall. “Nothing fun, that’s for sure.” Kai nodded in agreement, seemingly contemplating the bucket. Patton suddenly felt worried for his triplet siblings, had something happened? “Why? What’s going on?” Sloane rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly contemplating. “Well, it’s a bit complicated.” Patton looked at Kai, who sighed, clearly just as frustrated as Sloane seemed. Even if Kai’s version usually is a bit more explosive than either of their siblings. “Well, would you guys feel better if you told me about it?” Kai hopped up as Patton pulled out a sandwich from his bag. “Just tell him, Sloane!” The tallest of the three raising his hands in mock surrender. 

“Okay, so you know about how We were hanging out with Virgil this morning, right?” Patton nodded, remembering how Kai practically dragged the misunderstood shadowling along. “Well, Virgil was showing us this Blacklight drawing of a skull on his face he did. But Virgil stopped when these punks in orange showed up and started yelling insults at us from across the street.” Patton got nervous at this, these guys didn’t go after any of them, did they? “Quit worrying Patton, they wouldn’t risk picking a fight with us even for a million bucks!... And besides, there was a cop duo right there.” Patton calmed a bit at Kai’s words, but still wanted an explanation of what happened. “ANyways, Virgil mentioned that the guys were bullies from his old school. It turns out Virgil has an ex that he had thought was monosoul when they started dating, but was actually a member of this bully group and was only going out with Virgil to make the others jealous. Which apparently to some pretty rough bullying.” Patton’s eyes went wide at the explanation, imagining a situation where the angsty Sophmore became such a target just because of something like that left his eyes watering at the mental image. Kai stood straight up, kicking the weirdly large bucket. “That isn’t even the worst part! Apparently, his old school had a really gross Soulmate hierarchy. The more people you had a soulbond with, the more untouchable and ‘important’ you were. Before he transferred, he was apparently placed on the bottom of the soulmate food chain. And that the group in orange was one whole soulmate posse. And the cherry on top of the shit cake? This ex was mocking Virgil when we were hanging out!”

The emotional triplet gripped his chest, On the brink of running around the school to find Virgil and cuddle him into a happy puddle. “And that’s why Kai has the bucket of water and is trying to tip it over.” He wasn’t sure how possibly pranking people in their school would do anything to guys who went to a different school, but whatever helps them feel better. “Then it’s a good thing that I’m here to take that bucket then.” Patton and Sloane looked over their shoulders only to see Janus having joined their conversation. “How long have you been standing there?!” Janus smirked at the struggling triplet, “Long enough to know that the bucket’s mine now.” he explained, taking the bucket with one hand and heading inside with it. Kai just sat there, mumbling to themself over their failed prank and how the taller teen could carry the thing. The Oswald Triplets sitting as they either ate or waited for the bell to finally ring.

  
  
  


|||

  
  
  


The baby blue-clad boy had to both run and clean himself up, which… wasn’t going as well as he had hoped. He completely forgot about his date with Roman and Logan! He stumbled over himself as he reached the door, smacking his face against it before opening it and heading inside. “Hello! I'm supposed to be here with Minds? Are they still here?” He was worried he had arrived too late and that his soulmates had already left. “Oh! Don't worry, follow me.” The waitress grabbed a menu with wrapped-up silverware and headed towards the back of the restaurant. Patton kept picking at loose animal hair, sniffling as he saw the others. They confirmed that he was with them as he slid into the booth. Patton looked at his partners only to see they’ve ordered already but haven't received their food yet. He quickly gave the waitress his order as she scurried to the kitchen. The three sat there in silence for a moment, another seemingly embarrassing late entrance killing whatever mood there was before.

Roman was tapping his arm, scowling at Patton whilst Logan ignored the two emotional seniors. Roman was the first to break the silence. “Where the hell were you? We’ve all been planning this date for at least a week, how were you late?!” Logan looked over his book, silently asking the same question yet with a fraction of Roman’s frustration. Patton stuffily sighed as he rubbed his arm already plenty guilty over being late… again.

“Well, I saw this ad in the paper this morning to volunteer-”

Roman groaned, throwing his arms up before smacking the table a bit. “-again with the volunteering?! Where’s the time for us?!” Logan had put his book away, looking at roman this time. “I think we should focus on how Patton keeps volunteering at animal places-”

Roman snapped his eyes to Logan, frustration clearly feuling him at the moment. “No. don’t try to distract from the problem here!” Roman was frustrated, Patton looking down knowing he’s responsible for it. Logan scowled at him, seemingly frustrated with Roman now. “Are you serious? You’re the one who is usually ‘fashionably late’, you were late tonight too! Why is Patton suddenly in the wrong for the same thing you do yet when you do it everything’s fine?! Oh gosh, this is all getting out of hand and it’s happening fast. He had to make this right, and he had to make it fight fast!

“Guys, it’s okay! I’ll just need to set a few extra reminders at the start of the day and everything will -” Logan spoke over him, directing his venting towards him now. “This situation goes beyond whether or not any of us are late. This is about roman being a hypocrite!” Roman let out a large huff. “Okay, whatever you say freshman.” Patton owly blinked at the acting-loving boy, shocked by his words. They had all agreed to never use their grade placement as a reason to dismiss each other, this sort of thing is why. Logan went silent, leaning back whilst hiding his face behind his glasses. “Roman, that was not okay. You need to-”

“-don’t.”

Patton looked over at Logan, who looked more tired than he should. “If he really feels that way, then there’s nothing else that needs to be said.” Patton opened his mouth, wanting to keep things civil but wanting to call his boyfriends out for how extreme this got over his own mistake. However, the waitress came back with their meals, effectively silencing him. 

The rest of the dinner is spent in relative silence, aside from Patton’s sniffling. He’ll need to look into a different over the counter allergy medicine.

  
  
  


|||

  
  
  


He didn’t think he’d see the day where he’s sneaking into Remus’ room through the window. Patton had gotten a text from Remus almost immediately after the date that he really needed a chat with someone about soulmates, bringing up how he wanted Patton to head through the window. Apparently, he didn’t want Roman to know about it, which… considering how Remus is, left Patton a bit worried. He struggled to pull himself up only for a pair of hands to grab his wrists. “Long live the  _ fucking  _ king.” He heard whispered. Immediately instinct took over as he began kicking, it did nothing as he helplessly dangles. Looking up at Remus, the chaotic twin let out a silent cackle as he pulled him inside.

Patton stumbled and nearly plopped as he was dragged in the room like a ragdoll was let out to dry. Remus sat in his computer chair, fiddling with a pair of ballet high heels he wore to last year's prom. Which was both impressive but also terrifying to watch, even as Patton thinks about it. “So… what did you wanna  _ specifically  _ chat about?” He half-dragged himself to sit on Remus’ bed. Remus flopped his head back, holding up a finger. Guess he needed to collect himself a bit before asking, which freaked Patton out a bit. Remus snapped his head back towards Patton, looking like he was trying to push his eyeballs out of his head. He pulled out a notepad and pen. “How do you juggle a three-way relationship?” He blinked, suddenly feeling uneasy about the implications. He gave a slow inhale, trying to keep calm. “Well, there isn’t really one right way for that sort of thing. Is there something you wanted help on?” Remus just rapidly clicked his pen, seemingly clicking to help him think. 

“What did you do when Logan didn’t directly write you guys?” Patton let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank heavens, that wasn’t going the direction he thought it was. “To be honest, we didn’t even know he was a part of us until he first came to school. He told us that he wanted to focus on school… Roman, wasn’t the biggest fan of that. So I came up with the compromise that Logan would have to take part in scheduled dates with either the both of us, or one of us… I don’t think we’ll be having another for a while though.” He couldn’t help but to confess that last part. Remus nodded as he practically scribbled in his notebook, a slight bit of worry on his face. Patton sat there awkwardly for a moment, waiting for Remus’ next question.

Remus just sat there, to the point Patton questioned if he should just go home now if Remus really was done now. However, the look on Remus’ face had him instinctively being his over fatherly self. “So, Janus found out what way your third is writing to the both of you?” Remus let out a stressed sigh as he pulled out his own blacklight.

_ “I was at the vet earlier with Vincent and some guy sprinted out of the place panicking. Dude let out, like, three cats and four kittens doing that. I felt bad for the staff so I helped them get the loose little shits to get back inside the back. Apparently, that was a volunteer that forgot he had shit to do. And since me and Vincent didn’t have anything better to do anymore, I took the guy’s place for the rest of the night. It was pretty chill. Vincent got extra treats for dealing with that bull.” _

The two just stared at the words for a moment, neither entirely sure what to say. Remus just went back to tapping, acting like he didn’t just read what his soulmate said. “I swear, Mystery Skulls just seems to either not realize that Janus and I know he’s writing, or he does and he’s just super stubborn.” Patton felt lost in whatever Remus was feeling at the moment, and by the looks of it so was Remus. The short chaotic teen sighed before putting the notebook down before leaning forward. “What if Janus taking notes freaks Three out? What if we somehow drive him away?” Patton just sat there feeling uneasy again, this time over how much they seem to be sharing that fear tonight. “I… don’t have all the answers. But, just as long as you try to make your third soulmate feel loved, supported, and equal, I feel that’s really the best you can give in that kind of situation. Cause not everyone, I think, is ready even if they want it…”

Remus looked up at Patton like he just told him something more helpful than to any of his own questions before then. “Holy shit, thanks Bone Daddy! Though, think this is where I kick ya out!” His classic manic grin plastered on his face as he directs Patton to his bedroom door. Opening it to Roman walking by, who froze at Patton sitting on his brother's bed. Uh oh. Remus grabbed Patton’s arm and nearly dragged him out, who knew the guy had such a grip. Remus finished his dramatics off by shutting the door on them both, practically stating how he’s done for the night.

Patton glanced up, only to see a very hurt Roman. The sight breaking his own heart. “I think you should go, Patton.” He nodded as he dragged himself out of the large home, his emotional roller coaster ending drained and devastated. Hopefully, things will get better within the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Patton part of a triplet set. Not for any particular reason, kinda just felt like it. I made their last names "Oswald" in reference to the cartoon octopus, I dunno it felt fitting to Patton. Of course, the real question is, who's the parent sibling? hmmmmm...
> 
> Wanted to add some spice to these OT3's. Can't always be sunny in Philadelphia. The age gap thing I added a bit to play into just how different some of these soulmate groups can be in this universe. 
> 
> Remus unintentionally confusing Patton over everything is my jam.


	5. Red Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's here.
> 
> (he's a bit of a stinky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: TW for bullying.

Okay, his conversation with Virgil during Remus’ play is one thing, but even after that, he was still covering practically all his skin. Even as they sit in the hall after eating, he can see Virgil tugging his sleeve down. What the heckity-heck and two pecks were so bad that he needed to keep covered every second of every day?!

Virgil sighed as he tapped his Nightmare Before Christmas pencil against his notebook. “Okay. why’re you staring this time, Regal?” Roman huffed out in frustration, Virgil’s behavior over soulmates leaving him so confused it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. “I thought you would’ve been more willing to show your soulmates work now, but yet your still being stubborn and hiding it!” The angsty teen just stared at Roman, eyes wide and eyebrows scrunched together. “This again? Look man, there’s a lot you clearly don’t get so some advice? Keep your nose out of my soulmate life, that is completely none of your business.” He flicked a tiny ball of torn paper. This is absurd, an outrage! The only instance where he found it okay to ignore the ones meant for you was if-

_ Oh. _

_ Oh my God. _

“Wait, do you ignore them because of abuse?!” Roman wasn’t even sure if he meant it from his parents or soulmates, either option sounding awful. Virgil nearly dropped his phone to the hard floor, as if he was shocked. Perhaps shocked at this being called out so blatantly, is the most likely scenario playing in Roman’s mind. “Wh- _ Hell _ no! Wh- what kind of mental gymnastics?! You’d have to be some sort of stupid to jump to that over wanting  _ privacy _ !” Roman was getting fed with Virgil’s vague attitude towards his questions, he wasn’t about to take this as an answer. “Okay then Panic at the Everywhere, Give me one good reason why you’d avoid any soulmates, or even  _ yours  _ in particular.” He expressed, feeling smug about Virgil likely not having a leg to stand on. Virgil smacked his notebook closed, both clearly getting on each other's nerves at this point. “Yeah well, maybe I find it inappropriate to butt in on an already clearly existing relationship, ever thought of that Disney?” 

This again? Didn’t Janus already tell him how Dumb that was?! “Oh, okay. First, you ignore your own soulmates, then you don't even write- that doesn’t even give your soulmates a choice about your presence! That’s so fucking selfish of you, Virgil. Downright  _ cowardly _ !” Virgil was fuming at his words, good. Maybe he’d actually care enough to take action. “Excuse you, just because I don’t like  _ flaunting  _ my soulmates like they’re some badge of greatness doesn’t mean I don’t  _ write _ ! And at least I’m not trying to push my soulmates to interact with me even if they don’t fucking  _ want  _ too, yeah I saw both of you during lunch not giving Logan breathing space, and I count  _ that  _ as  _ extremely  _ selfish!” 

Ouch, that one stung. He never intended to pressure Logan into staying around them, he just… hated the idea of him being alone. Even if that was what he was asking for, it just felt wrong to just let him live like some book hermit! He really hated this now. “Oh yeah? Considering how often you act like it, I wouldn’t be shocked that you were faking having soulmates just to join this school! Maybe be honest about being a Soulless before you go judging me about my relationships you Hot Topic mess!”

Virgil didn’t respond back, he just stared at him with a blank face. It was kinda eerie from his face of anger and frustration from a moment ago. He was about to talk but Virgil suddenly packed his bag and got up. “Wh- hold on, I’m not done!” He didn’t even look back at him, he just walked down the hall. Roman was still fuming, still feeling frustrated. At least Virgil seemed to tense a bit as he swung his backpack onto his shoulder, that’ll at least show him for pranking him and trying to pin it on Janus.

  
  
  
  
  


|||

  
  
  
  


“-And then he had the nerve to just walk off as if nothing happened! I mean, can you believe the nerves on the guy?!” He turned his gaze to his soulmates, hoping that they’d agree with his sentiment. All he saw was horror on Patton’s and frustration on Logan’s. “So, you call someone you had just assumed was being abused by his soulmates selfish. The same person you had thrown into the trashcan at some point. Did you even hear that come out of your mouth?” Roman’s eyes widened in realization for a moment before he felt his face heating up in embarrassment. Logan continued, not even reacting to his expression. “Why do you keep bothering him about his edict? Or really anything about himself? He’s literally told us that he was raised by monosoul parents, why are you expecting him to act like any other polysoul within only a few weeks of school?” Logan rubbed his eyes, Roman felt guilty over his reaction. But… he couldn’t have been wrong, he doesn’t write! How could that be justified? “Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Logan here. If he was already anxious or shy about the subject, he wouldn’t really go showing it to someone who hassled him.” Roman sputtered at Patton, taken aback. Did he side with Virgil? He was the one who pranked him! Logan ignored Roman’s sour glaring, focusing on Patton instead. “I still don’t understand why Roman believed Janus’ word about whether or not he pranked him, he’s pranked him before it wouldn’t be too far fetched that he would throw him under the bus.” Oh, so now they were gonna pretend that he wasn’t even there? Patton nodded his head at Logan’s words. “And besides, Kai and Sloane have told me that he does  _ draw  _ for his soulmates, just that he uses blacklight markers to avoid drawing attention to himself. That’s just what they’ve told me, though. I don’t think Virgil really  _ trusts  _ us enough, I don’t get why though. Me and Logan have actively tried getting along with him, but he just seems to try to avoid us instead.”

Roman looked at Patton, he didn’t know Virgil trusted Sloane and Kai that much and he wasn’t sure why he would try so hard to be friends with the emo teen. Didn’t Patton make cookies for everyone during home ec?... Right, Patton told him that Virgil didn’t eat any. Talk about rude. “Oh! Virgil was having trouble in SoulBond Studies again. Logan, maybe we could help him out with that class?” He had asked, he never understood how Logan could so easily deflect Patton’s puppy eyes because he just wanted to scoop him up and buy him a mansion from the look alone. “That would be unwise of us on a normal basis, I doubt possibly having Roman there too would be helpful in the slightest. I wouldn’t hold a grudge against him, personally, for this. It was extremely inappropriate for roman to use a monosoul slur right in front of him.” Roman peaked up at this, confused by what Logan just said. “Wait, ‘Soulless’ is a slur?” Logan briskly nodded as he went back into his book and Patton went back to writing about what looked to be a muffin recipe. 

He had thought that “soulless” was appropriate, maybe that’s why Remus always went on about how much he hated the neighbors. Now that he thought about it, his dad was never in earshot to hear when the neighbors would start using these slurs. They also seemed really hyperfocused on Soulmate unification. Maybe he should avoid them for a while…

  
  
  
  
  


|||

  
  
  
  
  


Even as he reread his lines for the twelve times, he still wasn’t sure what Remus was looking for when it came to his line delivery, these last couple rehearsals showing as much. His twin may have given the lead role to Janus, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t gonna give this performance all he had! Even if Remus needed to stop the rehearsal at least twenty times within thirty minutes of drama starts. He didn’t even bother as he entered his brother's room. What he wasn’t expecting was to walk in on his brother wearing nothing but some short shorts and “murderous socks'' as he called them.

Paints and markers were scattered everywhere as Remus was holding at least three different paintbrushes in his mouth. He saw that he was painting on himself again. This didn’t bother him, since they both did so at times, he was definitely way more disturbed about what the illustrations even were. On his chest there was a Kraken biting off a chunk from… oh god, why would Remus depict it biting off a chunk from a dick! On his right leg, he had painted a gold “Snake-Dragon'' as Remus had called the creature once. But he seemed to still be painting. Remus put his brushes to the side as he stood up. Now he can see what he was painting, it was a freakish zombie cat. “Ya like ‘em? The zombie-cat is for Missing No, apparently, he has a cat with a missing limb. He didn’t specify a species, so I just went with a Persian. Royally dead!” He cackled loudly at his own joke. The taller twin cringing at the volume. He was always impressed with Remus’ ability to paint upside down, even if he found what he would make upsetting at times.

“Actually, since this recent play is your project, I was hoping we could go over the script? Just so I get a better idea about what kind of performance you're looking for. Like, I still don’t think I really grasp the character I’m playing.” Remus seemingly beams at the question, however, he sits back down. “I’d love to! You’ll just have to wait until I’m done with Undead Kitty here, don’t wanna leave it half done.” Roman nods as he sits on his brother’s chair, as he watches his twin enthusiastically go back to painting. The illustrations still disturbed Roman, he wasn’t sure how Janus was able to handle looking at any of them. He suddenly felt pity for whoever this third soulmate is, at least Patton and Logan didn’t mind his work! 

… Well, that’s what he tells himself as he imagines if his soulmates had reacted poorly to any of his body art in the past.

Once Remus finished and threw on a loose tank top, commenting how the tank top was janus’, Remus began explaining and describing Roman’s character, clearly trying to help him understand the role. At first, it seemed so weird and backward, until Remus began breaking down what he viewed as going on in the character's head. However, Remus began delving into something he wasn’t expecting, why he gave Janus the main role rather than Roman. “Y’know, I already knew that you’d both be way too comfy in the roles that I gave to you. You’re so used to being given the role of the good guy and Janus is so used to the role of villain. A good actor will have a role that they’re the best at.” Roman looked at him confused, unsure what his brother was even implying, of course, he wanted to be good at acting, that’s why they were in the drama club to begin with! “But an excellent actor can take on several different roles and be the best at all of them.” Roman was speechless, he didn’t even think of that. He had thought his brother just wanted to give Janus the role because of them being soulmates, but had they each been in those roles that long? He nodded at Remus before heading back to his room, a new drive behind this play. He no longer wanted to just be “good”, he didn’t want to settle for “good”, he wanted to reach excellence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad I got this chapter done, the next should be a bit more chill.


	6. Indigo Lenses

It is never his responsibility to monitor those in his friend circle, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t pick up if any of them seemed off suddenly. The example he’d have right off the bat that wasn’t a soulmate would definitely be Remus. Oddly enough, he’s easier to read than even Virgil. It’s far too easy to read their feelings, especially for someone who isn’t their soulmate. Like right now, Remus keeps scouting the school, like he’s checking in to make sure nothing bad happens. “What are you looking for, Remus?” He nearly takes a step back from the shorter twin as Remus snaps his attention squarely on Logan, figuratively speaking. Well, how else am I gonna sniff out who our own school shooter’s gonna be if I don’t keep an eye on things around here?” Logan adjusts his glasses as he watches Remus’ uneven smile shift slightly. “Hm…” The two stand in silence for nearly a minute before Remus cracks under the gaze. “Fine, I’m kinda on code yellow right now. So don’t judge me if I choose to look around and make sure Everything’s in the clear!” Logan sighs at the unhinged twin, of course, Janus’ parents would do or say something to cause distress… he can’t recall when they haven’t. The known psychopathic slobs have been well-noted in the friend group as enemy number 1, only rivaled by Virgil’s old school bullies and parents, but barely even comparable in Logan’s eyes. They aren’t exactly known for enemies, after all. Logan nodded at Remus’ explanation. “How have things been going with… ‘Stitches’, you called them last?” Remus snaps his gaze back to Logan after peaking around a hall corner for the tenth time since standing there in the halls. “Oh yeah! Stitches was writing about his gift ideas to me and Janus the other night! I don’t think Janus caught it though, he didn’t immediately text about it when it was written and he didn’t say anything earlier today. So let’s just keep it a little secret between the two of us for now~.” The switching of Remus’ shoulders was clearly an attempt to add to his words, but he just found it as somewhat pointless, he understood what he meant normally anyway. He nodded as the bell rang, Logan’s eyes shooting wide. “I’M GOING TO BE LATE!!!” That was all he could shriek as he bolted down the hall. Remus rubbed a finger into his ear as he looked at the direction Logan fled to. “I’ll see you during lunch!” 

Logan sighed as he took a seat, relieved he made it to this class on time. He had three minutes on the clock, he hastily pulled his class materials out. Only to pause in the middle of grabbing his writing bag, staring at the clearly exhausted face smeared over Janus. His two-toned hair drooping over his face. He couldn’t help clearing his throat, just to see if Janus was awake enough to notice that. The fact Janus was now looking at him told him all he needed in that regard. “So, I take it your on code yellow?” He couldn’t keep himself from readjusting his glasses as Janus sighed in response. “I can’t believe they had gone to my uncle’s cafe`. Let alone tried calling him using a payphone. Like, did they seriously think that would work?” Logan hesitantly brought his hand towards Janus’ back and began rubbing circles, it seemed to help at least a little bit. Janus brought his head up, seemingly pulling himself together for class. “They’re going to jail for a few months, at least. Think that’s the only plus side to this whole situation.” His glasses giggled a bit as he nodded in agreement. He may not have all the details when it comes to Janus’ homelife like Remus does, but he does know enough to know that the longer they stay away from Janus, the better things are.

  
  
  


|||

  
  
  
  
  


Logan watched as Elliot ate another slice of Remus’ spinach cake, completely impressed with his nephew's taste bud and stomach capabilities. He refocused on his Oolong Tea, satisfied with how peaceful the kitchen was. “So, how have things been recently?” Elliot made a noise of acknowledgment, placing his fork down as he wipes a few loose crumbs away. “My therapist recommended I watch Star vs The Forces of Evil the other day, Apparently he sees my second breakup with Mitchell like Star rejecting Tom was appropriate for her to do.” Logan couldn’t keep himself from scrunching his eyebrows together, severely confused by what he just heard with his own ears. “Why does this therapist keep comparing you to cartoon characters? Does he not realize how inefficient that is?” Elliot just shrugged, “we all have that thing, I guess. Even medical professionals.” Logan shook his head as he reached for his cup of tea again. “Irresponsible, I swear.” Elliot hummed a bit at this, clearly of a very differing opinion considering he’s still seeing this therapist. “Well, it did help me feel better about turning down Mitchell’s second attempt at getting back together. So there’s that.” Logan snapped his gaze to his side, directly towards Elliot. “I’m impressed, that takes a lot of strength Elliot. I’m proud.” Logan takes another sip as Elliot groans, “How are you such a teacher, you haven’t even gotten halfway through high school yet.” The glasses-wearer of the two just shrugs while the other sighs. “So, uh… as fun as talking about therapy is, how about you? Anything new with your soulmates?”

Logan sighed, readjusting the textbook in his lap as he cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t want to bore you over them.” Elliot just shrugs at Logan’s reaction. “I mean, I may be a monosoul, but that doesn’t mean I find it fun to listen to any soulmate drama. Especially when it’s polysouls, they can be the craziest stories to listen to at times.” He could only hum in thought, perhaps that’s why Virgil’s parents don’t know much about how soulmate bonds work, they can only pick up so much from second-hand information. A theory to think about for another time. “Just that Roman and Patton are emotional dolts again, nothing too new to it.” Elliot squinted his eyes, silently accusing him of leaving something out. “That’s it? Nothing Else?” Logan sighed, closing his textbook to focus on his thoughts on the matter. “Roman got offered the other day about me not being as… touchy-feely as he and Patton can get, and Virgil had called him out on it. Only for the entire conversation between the two to, figuratively, blow up in both their faces. Patton and I want nothing to do with their conflict, while Remus and Janus seem to still be hunting for their third soulmate. Really, I wish everyone would just grow up just a little bit so I don’t have to deal with their childish antics.” Elliot sat in silence for a moment, seemingly soaking everything he said in for a moment. “But… your younger than all of them” Logan sighed, the one time he doesn’t make not that he isn’t talking literally. “Well, that’s beside the point.” Elliot nodded, “Y’know my therapist would probably tell you that not all soulmate bonds are solely romantic.” Logan scoffed, “I know that. Try telling that to Roman, however. He’d probably insult every last one of our family members at the notion.” Elliot looked down, seemingly at loss of what to say. “That isn’t to say I don't… care for them. It’s just that it can get tiring fast when your the only one in the room thinking rationally.” Elliot nodded, wanting to give Logan his time to at least vent. 

  
  
  


|||

  
  
  
  
  


The two can only sit in boredom before even being bored begins to feel boring. Logan had already known he wanted a simple job, but perhaps going the route of a comic book store wasn’t his best decision if this continued as it is for his next few shifts. His eyes glanced to the clock, noticing the time. Virgil was supposed to have his lunch break at least an hour ago. “Virgil, your lunch break!” The figuratively jumpy teen yelping at his name being called suddenly. “Okay! Almost done with these last couple hardcovers!” He sighed through his nose, he didn’t want to fight on this again. “Virgil, your proper lunch break was an hour ago, and I refuse to allow you to skip a meal and possibly become far too fatigue for work. Come back here for lunch already!” He heard rapid shuffling at being called from across the store. Virgil huffed as he grabbed his pin-covered backpack. “Fine, I’ve been summoned. I’ll eat now.” He pulled out a Capri Sun, some fruit gummies, an apple, and a small bag of broccoli. “How does that even count as a lunch?” Virgil followed his gaze as Logan was pointing towards his little collection of snacks. “Since I started working here and no one has called me out on it.”Logan’s eye twitched as Virgil chews both a piece of broccoli and a fruit gummy as he sipped a bit on his Capri Sun. Logan decides to let it go, only thinking of it when he sees a yellow eye drawn on Virgil’s arm. He’s never really asked Virgil for his thoughts when it came to all these shifts, has he? 

Perhaps it’s about time to change that.

“So, how is it having Soulmates? Assuming you weren’t used to the notion in the past, that is.” Virgil slowly swallowed his last bit of broccoli as he seemed to think for a moment. “I.. guess it's new? I don’t know how to word it… I guess I could call it a bit alien. I kinda feel like it’s some other language. Yeah.” Was… that it? No toxic parents to overcome? No compulsive curiosity about his soulmates? Nothing? He spotted a cat magazine on Virgil’s side of the counter.`”Alright, how about cats? How do you feel about those?” 

Virgil immediately lights up, excitement flashing over his eyes. “Yo, I freaking love cats! I’ve got one named Vincent, he’s a rescue cat. I’m sure Patton’s already bugged you with pictures of him already. Did you know that the best way to avoid messy cat litter is by using wood cat litter instead of clay? It’s because when the cat urine hits the wood, the wood turns into dust wood, making cleaning like fifty times easier with how light that litter even is! Oh! I also got my cat a few basil and lavender plants around the house, I actually keep a little bag of the mixed concoction in my bag. I typically keep my candles in a birdcage to keep…” Logan could only blink in surprise at how much more energy Virgil seems to have when it comes to cats than literally anything to do with soulbonds or soulmates. He couldn’t deny that he was a bit impressed by this. Virgil seemed to suddenly realize that he was talking more than usual, as he had shut down his topic focus partway through. “Sorry, I get a bit carried away with topics I hyper-focus on. Still working on it.” Logan isn’t sure what exactly he’s talking about. Does Virgil feel there is a problem with having fixed interests? 

A group of five, all wearing grey, walk in and crowd one of the mangas at the far wall. “What do you suspect that’s about.” Virgil just shrugged, leaning against the counter. “I can only imagine that their summoning has to do with some anime release encouraging people to look into its book form.”Logan readjusts his glasses, suddenly curious about this referenced behavior. “Are there things that are different between the animated version and the book version that extreme that they each must be consumed as separate mediums?” Virgil curled up slightly, looking away. Is he embarrassed by something? He isn’t sure what he could be embarrassed by, he hasn’t exactly done anything to be embarrassed about. “I uh… my family doesn’t really watch a lot of animated stuff. My dad gets queasy watching them.” Logan nodded, he wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of animation himself. “Oh! Uh, my parents’ therapist recommended that they watch this one show, called ‘avatar the last Airbender.’ My mom’s seen an episode and she said it seemed fine enough.” Logan sighed in frustration. “You okay, L?” He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “What is with people’s therapists and recommending cartoons nowadays? It isn’t practical!” Vigil bunched up a bit, at Logan's frustration. When Logan looked over, he seemed confused. “I mean… I guess some people just find traits they can relate to in fiction? I dunno, I just mostly draw and knit all day.” Virgil’s phone went off on the counter, It was clear for both to see. It was from Virgil's father, Logan’s curiosity about what Virgil’s parents were like leading him down the path of leaning over his shoulder to see what he was seeing, he didn’t even bother hiding it. 

“Hey, just letting you know your mother went out and got a bunch of short sleeve and sleeveless shirts for when you want to walk around to show your soulmate’s works. There’s no rush to this, it’s just optional stuff. Here are some pictures of some of them. Your mom says ‘Love You’. Have a good day at work!”

Virgil groaned as he put the phone down. “What seems to be the problem?” Virgil sat up suddenly before speaking. Logan couldn’t tell what he just responded with, it seems not even Virgil knew what he was saying as he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Neither I nor my parents have the slightest idea how Soulbonds work, so we’re basically referencing based on the textbook from SoulBond Studies.” He couldn’t keep his eyes from widening at this revelation. This will be something to make note of to the rest of the group. 

At least he got something out of this job, even if there are boring days.


	7. Green, Purple, and Red Shopping Bags

Remus couldn’t contain his belly-aching laughter reading what Stitches was writing about Janus as the two were sitting at the mall’s fountain. He couldn’t even argue against it, even if Janus was mumbling whilst writing notes on Doodles. 

_ ‘Okay, Yellow is definitely getting the nickname Illumicago. Only you can be both a theater fanatic and practically inhale conspiracy theories like air.’ _

The chaotic teen couldn’t help watching under the blacklight as Angst tried drawing a skeleton with crow wings. But, either because they’re at a weird angle or they’re not good at skeletons and wings, the drawing is super scratchy and lop-sided. He really wanted to add to it, to help make it even better, but he held his tongue. If he made it known that they knew what he was saying and doing, that might cause them to stop all together.

“This seems extremely counter-productive when searching for your soulmate, on top of being alarming how large that folder has become.” Only Remus peaked his head up at the sound of Logan and Patton approaching. Before he could comment, Janus suddenly jumped up in realization.

“Of course! We’ll need to keep our eyes open for anyone who writes their i’s with a swirl, their o’s with a dot along the rim, and their L’s in cursive- only the L though!” He twirled towards Remus, “We’ll also need to keep an eye out for anyone who might actively cover their skin! For all we know, they could be acting as if they are a monosoul rather than a polysoul!” Remus was taken aback by Janus’ declaration.

“I know we agreed on looking for them, but maybe treating this like decoding some ancient treasure might freak them out a bit?” The four of them froze for a moment, Janus seemed surprised. He flopped back onto the fountain’s rim, tucking all his papers away.

He took a deep breath as he rubbed at his eyes. “My bad, it’s been nearly over two months since we first found out about Violet. I seem to be a bit impatient to just rip the bandaid off and meet them.” Remus patted his shoulder. Patton and Logan stood there surprised at how close Janus is paying attention to this third soulmate. Even Roman wasn’t this analytical about it.

“How about when we find the nearest pen booth we doodle something specific on our face and look around, that a good plan?” Janus nodded as Logan readjusts his glasses, taking in the display. 

“I would also take a break from taking notes on your soulmate, as it appears to cause stress.” Remus gave a thumbs up whilst Janus groaned out his frustration towards the suggestion. 

“Oh! I found this really cute cat tuxedo! I’m gonna ask Virgil to put it on his cat and take pictures for me.” He had begun hopping in anticipation at the mere idea. 

Remus didn’t hold this same excitement, merely confusion. “Didn’t Virgil say he’s against dressing cats up unless it’s in the case they don’t have a thick enough fur coat? Then brought up how he’d only go with things like sweaters?” Janus snickered as Logan looked down, deflated as if someone took a weight off him while Patton flushed embarrassed. 

“W-well… I could always try?” He watched as Janus sighed through his nose at Patton’s antics. Taking in how often acts as the mom friend for… just about everyone. “And besides! I’m sure his cat would appreciate the extra  _ layers _ , right?” Nudging Logan as he asks.

He isn’t sure how to feel about this intense insistence from Patton.

  
  
  


|||

  
  
  
  


It probably didn’t look like a lot to most passerby’s, but the fact he’s wearing yellow bracelets doesn’t escape Kai and Sloane’s. Considering how often Virgil doesn’t know about different soulmate trends or edict was making this stick out far more to them. “I didn’t know you knew about the whole ‘wearing your soulmates ink color’ thing.” 

Virgil shrugged as a blush spread over his face in a fluster. “Y-yeah, I’ve seen it a couple of times here or there. Figured I could give it a shot.” Sloane let out an ‘aw’ at the display.

Neither of them was surprised by Kai’s questioning glance over Virgil. “What gave you the spark to go through with it? Did someone harass you into it? Do I gotta pick a fight with someone and have Sloane do the fighting for me?” Sloane snapped his eyes over to Kai in a mix of confusion and shock.

“Wait, what about me fighting?”

Virgil raised his hands in a placating matter. “No, no! Nothing like that! I just… noticed that Yellow was acting more… upset? As of late?” Kai and Sloane exchange a worried glance between the both of them. “So, I thought that wearing Yellow would be some sort of silent support. Does that make any sense?” 

Sloane patted Virgil’s shoulder in comfort while Kai slightly nodded in confirmation. “No-yeah, it makes sense. Heck, Kai and I both do that from time-to-time!”

Kai tilted their head in a mock glare, “watch it.”

Virgil snickered at the reaction. “So no need to worry about that sort of thing, it’s actually super wholesome to watch. It’s like seeing a toddler’s first experience in the snow, so frickin pure!”

Kai burst into laughter at Virgil’s stumbling over his words in embarrassment. He flung his hood up to hide it from the duo and was unsuccessful in the process. 

“Well, well. Who do we have here?”

Virgil threw his hood back over his shoulders and tucks his hands behind his back as three figures in orange approach from the front of the store. The two present triplets quickly give each other a glance, both recognizing the trio. “Uh… H-hey. It's been a while-”

One of the three cut Virgil off. “-yeah ‘hi’ or whatever. You do realize you're in the wrong shop, right?” Kai slowly felt their anger bubbling at the smug and snot-nosed tone.

It didn't seem that Virgil picked up on the tone as he began to feel confused. “Oh, um… I was actually here with my friends.” Snickers and giggling bubbled between the three. 

The lankiest one spoke up. “You? Virgil Limestone, with friends? What's next, Ya got more soulmates than us or somethin’?” Virgil looked down with a slight frown, shrugging his shoulders. The three directed their attention to Kai and Sloane, oddly looking sympathetic towards the two. “Sorry if this li’le snot’s been bugging ya ‘r something. Tiny bastard doesn't know when ta not go fuckin with anyone’s soulmates. Ain't that right Virgin?” 

Sloane stared in horror at how Virgil didn't respond, or fight back, or even acknowledged what was even happening. Kai didn't seem to have an issue with fighting, however. “Dude, we invited him with us. Maybe instead of bugging him you three could fuck off and do literally anything better with your fucking time!” The three stared for a moment.

Virgil looked at the two of them in… horror? Did he not like that they were defending them or…? “Think it's about time you three go, even as you walked in I could smell fish tacos mixed with sour watermelon from a mile away and I doubt anyone else would wanna stay subjected to that.” Kai and Sloane stared at Virgil for a moment. The biggest of the three suddenly grabbed Virgil with a yelp and practically dragged him across the store. Sloane tried to follow after and get Virgil away from these guys while Kai called for store staff to help. Virgil hadn't expected Sloane to nearly throw himself at these guys, and while the gesture was nice, him getting involved could only spell more disaster. “Sloane don't, it's fine! I'll… I'll be fine! Just go back!”

His words were ignored as mall security rushed over. Before a ton could say anything, Sloane gets a grip on Virgil and yanks him away from the group dragging him. “Keep your hands off him!” Neither had noticed their sudden death grip on each other, Kai chooses to say nothing about it as they jog up with an intense wheeze and pull out their inhaler. 

It didn't take long for the two security guards to get a better picture of what happened as the orange sided triad kept trying to grab at Virgil between everyone. The moment the three were escorted away, Kai and Sloane let out a breath of relief. “That was extremely risky of the two of you.” Sloane and Kai exchange a confused glance between the two of them. 

“What the hell do you mean? Those guys were literally dragging you to God-knows-where and you’re upset that we stopped them?!” While Sloane probably wouldn't have been as loud about it, especially since they just split off from security and didn't wanna risk getting kicked out too. Especially if they get kicked out at the same place as those nut-jobs. But, he couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

He watched as Virgil pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Look, it's not that I didn't appreciate what you guys were trying to do. But doing that-” Virgil gestured behind himself, “-risks putting a giant target on your guys’ back.” They must have shared the same confused expression as Virgil flopped his arms against his sides before itching at his scalp to self-soothe. “They’re a part of a soulbond of like, ten people all connected. If you fuck with one of them, you fuck with all of them. And they aren't the kind of people you want against you- trust me on that, I was dumb enough to make that mistake.”

Kai let out a frustrated sigh as Sloane began gesturing his exasperation. “So what are we supposed to do if this happens again? Just ignore it? Dude, I don't care how tough they act or are or whatever. I don't wanna stand by as they either hurt you or try practically kidnapping you.” Kai patted Sloane’s arm as he slightly shook. Virgil just stood silent, as if he was taken aback by the gesture.

“I… I don't know… what to say, exactly.” Both triplets were shocked as Virgil hesitantly wrapped Sloane in a hug. “But, do know that I appreciate it. I really do. But please understand that I don't wanna gamble either of your safeties. Okay?” Kai and Sloane let out a unanimous sigh as they simultaneously nod in acceptance to Virgil.

Kai wrapped his arm around Virgil’s shoulder in a sideways hug. “Okay, we’ll respect that you don't wanna risk our safety.  _ But _ , that doesn't really have any  _ leverage _ if your  _ soulmates _ ever found out about this bullshit. I bet they're the kinds of guys that wouldn't mind picking a fight with about half a bar’s worth of people at a time!” Sloane snickered as Virgil let out an exacerbated breath. The duo sandwiching Virgil between him as his own guards. 

The twins share a worried glance between them as Virgil checked his phone. Neither needing to voice how they felt about this whole situation.

  
  
  


|||

  
  
  
  
  


There wasn't much more boring than staying home and watching his elderly hound trot about and farting. Well… Watching paint dry is technically more boring- wait no, that isn't the point. God, he’s turning into Logan with every passing day, isn't he? At least his Disney collection is keeping him occupied.

… That is, it would if his dad didn't just walk in louder than even himself. “I’m back Roman! You’re never gonna know what happened while I was at the store today!” 

He let out a bored raspberry as his view was momentarily blocked with his father's silhouette. “Oh yeah? What happened?” As interesting as some of these stories tended to be, he was a bit preoccupied with Snow White’s singing. 

He snapped his attention back as he heard noisy shuffling from the kitchen. He got up and headed to being in the same room as his equally dramatic parent, pulling up one of the dining room chairs. “Okay, so picture this for me. A large man dressed in purple and a woman in red start heading in my direction towards the soulmate accessories section. I couldn't help hearing the guy in purple talking about some guy named Sven and ‘hands of an angel’ or something. I don't know if I'll be honest. But the guy went silent when he looked at some Zombie bracelet.” Roman tilted his head, unsure where this story was even going. “It wasn't until he began snickering did the Red lady take notice of me being there. She smacked his arm in a kinda playful but also frustrated way? It was weird. It was even weirder when the gig in purple turned to her and responded with, ‘Sorry it just seems so much like Green would be into’. And so I decided to be nosy and stuck my nose in because this was sounding too juicy to ignore.” He rolled his eyes as his dad got back up from putting some stuff under the sink. “So I asked, ‘Oh are you guys still looking for your soulmate’? As any person would ask, really. The one in red then said, ‘Oh! No, that's just one of the soulmates that our son has. But because we don't have soulmates we’re a bit in the dark on how to help him out’. Then the one in purple laughed a bit before revealing that apparently, this ‘Green’ guy had drawn both a detailed zombie and a dick as two of the first drawings ever done by this soulmate before he began practically cackling like Remus after watching ‘Joker’. As funny as the tale was, it was a bit random to bring that up. Not judging but odd.” 

Roman couldn't help speculating a bit at this. Could their dad have run into Remus’s soulmate’s parents? The likelihood isn't exactly high, there's only so many colors, after all. His father continued on, blind to his son’s musings. “Then the two asked me for pointers on what to get their son. I got so into it I forgot I was actually supposed to be shopping for my own stuff.” He dramatically gasps at his father. 

“No wonder you've been done for like three hours!” jokingly pointing an accusatory finger at him. The duo snickers and giggle at their own antics before settling once more. “Y’know, it's funny you describe something like that.” He spots his father's questioning gaze on him, still drenched in mirth as he puts the last of the groceries away.

“What do you mean?” Roman froze, suddenly realizing what he’s already let spill. His brotherly guilt sinks in slightly as he thinks about how Remus didn't want to tell his dad until ‘Purple’ willingly wrote to him and Janus without using blacklight ink.

He snapped his gaze towards his father. “Nothing!” The look on his father's face told him how little he believes those words. A sigh slipped from Roman’s lips full of defeat. “Okay, So Remus has this third soulmate-”

Roman winced at the dramatically loud gasp from his father. “And he hasn’t said anything? This has to be corrected right away!” Were the words said as Roman found he was getting dragged to the car for a shopping trip. Great, there goes his evening of relaxing. 

“Remus didn’t wanna say anything ‘cause this soulmate hasn’t really written anything directly, only in blacklight ink. He wanted to wait, at least until this third willingly wrote directly to them first.” Roman hoped that his dad would stop pulling out of the driveway at this, considering how long dad took when Roman found out about Logan, he didn’t wanna see how his dad would handle this.

A squeal was his hopeless indication. “Oh my gosh! This widdle fella sounds so little! So shy! Even if there’s nothing direct just yet, that doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate when it does. Or when they meet for that matter! Oh, we are so getting a giant cake, for all three. Oh! And some balloons, gonna need ice cream… Roman, could you write these things down please?” The dramatic teen couldn’t help but hold his head in his hands & groan in frustration. Remus better be grateful for his stubbornness on this…

… Even as he watched his father put up the last of the decorations for Remus just coming home from the mall, he’d never understood how he could just sit at the mall until nightfall and not even buy any clothes, he couldn’t help but feel a mild amount of amusement at how dedicated his old man was to celebrations. Excluding the smaller-than-planned cake, which was still pretty hefty, it was pretty funny to get some level of payback for his own mini party. As his father slid down off the ladder he could hear the front door open obnoxiously.

“Dad! Roman! I’m home!” Roman’s eyes blew wide at realizing that he let just about everything slip. Shit. He froze in place, unsure if he really wanted to see Remus’s reaction or if he wanted to try to spare his pillows of whatever slime or bugs he would be subject to in the night. “I got Roman one of those rubber hands from-'' Nevermind, it seems Remus has chosen for him. The look on his face alone made him wish he had his phone ready. How he fell slightly paler than usual, how his eyes bugged out, how the manic grin was stolen and replaced with a face of horror, Roman would’ve framed this moment. The taller twin couldn’t hold back his cackling howls at his brother’s misfortune.

“Surprise! Happy third soulmate Remus!” Their father cheered as he blew into some celebration horns with more excitement than most of the school during a sports game. “We even got you a cake! Roman was being stubborn about what the color for your third soulmate was, so I went with the only color that wouldn’t overlap with Roman’s.” They watched Remus look down at the purple-frosted cake. Roman is just as shocked as Remus over their dad being able to somehow find a purple cake from earlier in the day. 

He could barely hold back his giggles as his twin slowly looked at him from staring at all the purple decorations. “I didn’t tell him about the color, I only let slip about the fact there was a third and that they haven’t written back yet.” It didn’t take long for Roman to realize that Remus very much did not believe this. Which… didn’t really sting, if he’s gonna be entirely honest. He was more worried about what retaliation would be released upon him.

“I’m burying Eric next to my wireframe statue in the backyard.” He couldn’t help but screech at his small brother at the threat as they both ran towards their rooms, completely ignoring the decorations & cake.

“I’ll bring you two slices in a little bit!” Their father called up to them as they reached one of their two bedroom doors.

**Author's Note:**

> update: I noticed that this ending note was weirdly appearing with the other end notes for other chapters so I'm gonna simplify the original.
> 
> Had so many specifics that I had started over from previous version, It felt wrong.
> 
> Wanted to add more focus on using other Cartoon Therapy characters over just using Picani. Want of using less Picani applies to Remy as well. Picani and Remy will be left as special appearances or referenced by other characters.
> 
> Wanted to make a "Dark Sides Soulmate AU Fic" with some lore bits thrown in. Will also include some Soulmate Concepts here and there.
> 
> Thanks if you sat and read through my ramblings, hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
